The goal of this study is to improve the overall physical health and quality of life of patients attached to mechanical hearts or assist devices while awaiting heart transplantation. Qigon, an ancient Chinese exercise that involves active participation of the individual in the form of mediation, breathing exercises and simple physical movements, will be used as an adjunct to the therapies, including a structured exercise program, currently provided to these patients at the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center. Based on the results of studies have demonstrated physiological and psychosocial benefits of structured exercise programs and the practice of quigong, the following hypotheses are proposed: 1) a structured exercise program that combines aerobic and resistance training will improve the cardiovascular health of patients on mechanical hearts and assist devices; these conditioning effects will be amplified by the practice of quigong; 2) a structured exercise program that combines aerobic and resistance training will improve the quality of life of patients on mechanical hearts and assist devices; these conditioning effects will be amplified by the practice of quigong will enhance quality of life and physical conditioning effected by the structured exercise program and quigong will enhance quality of life and physical conditioning after cardiac transplantation. To test these hypotheses, the following specific aims will be accomplished: 1) pilot data to evaluate alterations in specific measures of cardiovascular function and health in patients attached to mechanical heart or assist devices who have participated in structured aerobic/resistance exercise program, with and without quigong; 2) obtain pilot data to evaluate alterations in specific quality of life measures in patients attached to mechanical heart or assist devices who have participated in a structured aerobic/resistance exercise program, with and without quigong, 3) as part of the clinical follow-up of these patients following heart transplantation, obtain pilot data to evaluate specific parameters of cardiovascular health and quality of life of individuals who were attached to mechanical heart or assist devices prior to receiving the transplant. Information gained from this research will serve as a basis from which the application of exercise training and quigong can be applied to the treatment of other chronic disease states in which the physical conditioning and/or quality of life of individuals is compromised.